Final Chain of Memories
by MarluxiaSasakiDoom
Summary: The former L'cie end up at in a world in between. They meet new freinds and remeber old ones as they fight the mysterious "organization". Discontinued.
1. The beginning

Coccon is frozen in the sky, thanks to the L'cie who fought their focus. Millions of people surivived its fall and the L'cie were reunited with their loved ones. As all of this happend they did not notice who they were being watched by and what he had in store for them.

"It really is a miracle" Lightning says quitely, the 21 year old former soldier and L'cie. She has long pink hair and blue eyes.

"Serah !"Snow shouts a tall 21 year old, blonde haired man running to her. He was engaged to Serah which Lightning had objected to, over thime though she had accept their realstionship.

"It is"

"Dajh !" Sazh shouts, a dark skined 40 year old man, with a large afro. Dajh was his son.

"They're gone arent they ?" Hope ask's, a 14 year old boy with silver hair and blue-green eyes "I guess they meant good bye" He says to Lightning.

"Come on !" Serah says, a pink haired girl almost identical to Lightning. She runs and hugs her "I missed you" She says softly.

"Serah...Im sorry" Lightning replies to her.

"Its okay"

"Hey ! Come on, the apologies can wait ! We've got a wedding to plan ! Your going to allow it right ?" He ask's Lightning.

"Wow you dont waste your time do you ?" Hope says.

"Just charge in guns blazeing" Snow replies "I swear to you, i will make her happy"

"I believe you"

"Anyway we should get down to whoever's in charge down their. Hopefuly they will understand" Sazh says.

"Yeah, after all we are the heros !" Snow replies "Come on lets mosey" He adds before heading down with others.

Lightning was following but stoped. _What is this ? I feel like some is... watching... _she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man wearing a long black coat with a hood up their. His hood coverd his face with darkness and she couldnt make out a thing about him. "Light are coming ?" Hope asked. She turned around and the man was gone.

"Didnt you see him ?" She asked him.

"Who ?"

"Nothing"

_Nothing... your almost right._

Lightning heard in her mind causing her to draw her Blazefire.

_Yes... maybe you will be usefull..._

"Are you okay ?"

"Ye-yeah, im fine. Lets just go" She replied to Hope and walked off with him, not noticing a rose petal fall to the ground.

_Somewhere In-Between..._

"So why did you go there ?" A male voice ask's

"Does she remind you of your self ?" A female voice says and laughs.

"Pink hair, rose petals when she fights, a resemblance to you " The male voice adds.

"After what i have seen she would be able help us make Keybarer ours" A differnt voice says with more authority.

"How do you intend to get her to help us ?"

"Her emotions, freinds, those who she miss's"

"So your gonna use Namine? Do you think she can do it on her and the Keybarer ?"

"Yes Axel, she will"

"How are you going to get her here ?" The female voice asked again.

"Its simple her sister shall go missing and she will try to find her... and end up here"

"Those others are bount to turn up aswell"

"Fine"

"Do you really think this is good ? Vexen and the others surspect us, the Keybarer will turn up soon and them here aswell ?" The female asked.

"Zexion is with us and in the end they will go aganist the Keybarer making him stronger and more able to make him our puppet"

"Why do you want that anyway ? Axel asked.

"I dont fully trust you yet, Axel, and remeber I outrank you"

"Fine, go get her do what you will but get it memorized that there are two other keybarers in the organization" Axel said before disappearing into darkness.

"So how exactly are you gonna get her ?" The female voice asked.

"Larxene,haha, all she needs is a little motervation" The unknown man said before disappearing into darkness

_Pulse..._

Lightning and the others staying in a tent near Coccon. After it had been Crystalised the Sanctum(or what was left of them) had made a camp for the cilvains before they decided what to do. Luckly for the former L'cie nobody recognised them or were to woried to even care. Lightning headed to the tent where Snow and Hope were and entered it.

"Hope i need a minute with Snow" She said to him

"Okay, I'll wait outside then" Hope said before leaving.

"Light what is it ?" He asked.

"Snow we need to talk about you and Serah" Lightning said to Snow, the serious in her voice told him she meant buissness.

"What about us ?" He replied.

"I need you to promise me one thing Snow"

"What is it ?"

"That you'll protect her from anyone"

"You know I will Light"

"Snow i meen anyone, even you and me"

"Why are you asking anway ?" Snow asked, his voice confused.

"I dont know I just feel like, just forget but promise me you will" She said and left the tent.

"Hope, do you feel strange ?"

"Strange ? What do you meen ?" He asked.

"Like theres somthing inside you, doing somthing to you ?"

"Yeah, I have lately"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then, Hope" She said before walking off. A hooded black coat wearing man was watching the two.

_Later..._

Lightning was sleeping in her tent near Serah's. She too had been feeling funny aswell. As Lightning slept she asumed all her trouble were over "Dont...worry..." She mutterd "Serah's safe and... nothing is goning to happen.

_I wouldnt asume too much if i were you, Claire._

A scream followed.

Hearing it she woke up and ran to where it came from. She reconised it as Serah's, when she reached her tent she saw that Snow and Hope were already there.

"What happened ?" She asked.

"She gone !" Snow said.

"She couldnt of gotten far" Hope said "Dont worry"

"Your right she hasent" A voice said. They looked up to see a man wearing a long black coat with a hood covering his face. Serah was standing in front of him being held by his left hand.

"You !" Lightning said remebering the man she saw earlier.

"Yes that was me talking in your mind, a Nobody. A being who dosent even have the right to live." He replied.

"Let her go !" Snow said and chagred at the man. The hooded man put his right hand up and a rose petal feel down and a scythe appeard in it, he hit it forward shooting a energy wave out hitting Snow knocking him back.

"Snow !" Hope shouted helping him up.

Lightning drew her Blazefire and pointed it at the man"Who are you ?" She asked.

"It does not matter who I am"

"What do you want ?"Snorted Lightning.

"What do you have to give ?" The man replied.

"Is he a L'cie ?" Hope mutterd, the man heard this.

"I am nothing like those pathetic creatures."

"Then how do you have magic ?"

"It does not matter, only that you will do as I say or this girl will die."

"Never !" Lightning shouted, the others drew the weapons.

"Hm, fine then" He opened a corridor of darkness. He threw Serah in to it.

"Serah ! You son of..."

Snow charged again at the man who just dissaperd and reapperd behind Snow hitting him from differnt angle "Prepare... your heart shall be shatterd !" he shouted bring his scythe down on him knocking Snow unconscious.

The man rose his hand and clicked, thin white like monsters apperd around him with a strange emblem on their head "If you surive the Dusk's, follow...Claire..." He said before walking into the darkness, it disseapering with him.

The Dusks surrounded Lightning and the others and went for them. Lightning try to strike them with her blazefire but they too were unharmed by them. She noticed though how they dodged and what they did.

"Follow my lead !" she said to the others.

She charged at the nearest Dusk, tricking it into thinking she was going to hit it from the right, as it went to dodge she cut through it from the left. It faded into white light. She followed this onto another one, one the Dusks attacked herback but she easily finished it. The others aswell finished them.

"Are you all okay ?" She asked

"Yeah" Hope said.

"What about Snow ?"

"Im fine"

"Are you sure ?"

"Serah..."Snow said and punched the ground "How do we get her back ?" They were all quite untill Lightning spoke.

"The only way is to follow him... and we cant..."

"Not it isnt ! We can get her back !"

"How ? Can you open one of those things like he could ?"

"I..."

"You should just give it up"

"No ! After all this for her to just go!"

"Wow, somtimes im glad I dont have emotions" A voice said, they looked to a man wearing the same black coat only he didnt have his hood up. He had bright red hair and green eyes. He had tear drops under them and looked about 25."But not all the time."

"Who are you ?" Hope asked.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He replied. "So you want to go to Castle Oblivion ?"

"Castle Oblivion ?" Lightning asked.

"Where he took your sister"

"How do we get there ?" Snow asked.

"Simple" Axel put his hand out and opened a corridor of darkness"Just walk through it and ya'll end up there"

"Just like that"

"Fine lets go" Snow said and went into it.

"Light what do you want to do ?"

"Im going" She said and followed Hope.

"Go ahed then and give me one hell of a show " Axel said.

"Dont let us catch you their" Lightning said as she enterd it with Hope.

"Oh, maybe I should of mentioned that if you enter with out protection from the darkness, anything can happen. Got it memorized ?" Axel said as it closed. He opened a differnt CoD and walked into it.

_Somewhere..._

Lightning groned as she got up and saw Hope near her unconscious, she rushed over to him not noticeing where she was "Hope are you okay ?" She asked.

"Alright, where are we ?" Hope asked. Good question Lightning thought and looked around. The path they were standing on was short and led off somewhere, a large canyon was around them. When she looked up she saw the castle "Where is this ?" Hope said.

"Castle Oblivion, I think"

"What that guy was talking about ?"

"Yeah- where's Snow ?"

"Their not here. Wait I remeber hearing that man say somthing about ending up anywhere"

"Right, so they could be in their ?"

"Maybe"

"Well then we should look for them and Serah"

"Hard to belive somthing like this would happen, with us not being L'cie"

"I know, well we should go in then" Lightning said and helped Hope up.

They enterd the castle, soon they would be seeing those that matterd to them and those that they hated-eneimes and freinds. Also they would meet new people and masters of the "KeyBlade" and a Organization of 13.


	2. A card of memories

Lightning and Hope enterd the castle, into its white hallway. There was nothing inside the hall over than two staute-like things and a door out the end of the hallway. As they walked down it sheLightning thought about everything that had happened._ So this is"Castle Oblivon" as he said. But why did he take Serah and what does he want with us ? This place is like nothing on Coccon Or Pusle._ She thought, still Serah was here and she had to concentrate as it was hostile territory.

"Light, where do you think this is anyway ?" Hope asked as they walked down the corridor.

"I dont know Hope" She replied.

"Why is all this happening anyway ? I thought it was all over after we finished our focus !" Hope shouted out, he never had been the bravest untill he meet Lightning but it was like being a L'cie all over again.

"Hope calm down"

"Why does this happen to us ?"

"Hope just calm down, you need to stay alert" Lightning encourage him, like she had done many times before. She was like a mother to him.

"Right, im sorry" Hope replied.

"This place though, Ive never seen anywhere like it before, its like nothing on Coccon or Pulse"

"Well it does look a bit like Orphan's cradile"

"Your right"

"Do you remeber what he said ? About being emotionless ?"

"Yeah"

"Just imagen it, what it must be like"

"I know, emotions were what got us through our focus"

"Anyway, it feels like where not on Pusle anymore"

"Thats right, your not" A famailar voice said. The hooded man walked up to them and took his hood off, with rose petals falling down. He had blue eyes and pale lips with feminine features. Just like Lightning he had pink hair, only that his was shorter and in ruffles. His bulid was more than Axel's though. He was about 27 years of age.

"You again" Lightning snorted.

"Your in Castle Oblivion, a world stuck in between both light and darkness, no longer on your home. How does it feel ?"

"Why do you want to know ?"

"I have no emotion and that gives me no weakness, unlike you"

"Where's Sazh and Snow ?" Lightning demanded going to draw her Blazefire, but he saw this and summond his scythe. Before she could even touch it, his scythe was right by her neck. She backed down knowing that he could kill her with ease.

"On one of the other floors probably. I dont care about them your what interests me" He threw a card at her and his scythe disapeard "Take that and you can see them"

"This card ?"

"It will unlock your memories of them, other freinds and family that lie within you" He said and opened a CoD. He went to walk into it when Lightning asked.

"Just who are you anyway ?"

"Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin and lord of this castle."

"Why are you doing this to us ?" She asked him.

"You are what I need to complete my plan. Do as I say and you might return to your home." As he walked into the CoD he spoke to her again."Remeber in this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find."

"I dont like any of this Lightning, we should never of come" Hope said to her.

"I know , but Serah and the others are here and we cant leave without them. Just remeber the strength that got you through being a L'cie and you'll be okay"

"Okay, i'll try" Hope finished saying.

As they headed to the door small dark creatuers with yellow glowing eyes emerged from the fall and surronded the two. They both drew their weapons as more came up from the floor. Lightning struck one with her blazefire and killed it, causing it to sink into darkness. She just smiled when she saw how eak they were. She ran to where a large group of them were and cut them all down. They all sank into darkness " Hope do you know what to do ?" She asked him.

"Yeah this should be easy" He replied to her and threw his boomarang around, It killed a few of them and retuernd to his hand. _PSICOM went down harder than this_ he thought and smirked. Maybe things wernt as bad as he thought they were. After a while most of these "Shadows" were killed by the two.

"So you are as strong as I thought you were" Lightning said.

"Are you kidding ? They went down easy !"

"Yeah, PSICOM would get a field day if they saw that" Lightning said and they both laughed. But for long though. A shadow apperd on the floor and a large muscular, humanoid thing came up. Its arms were large with thin legs and two small wings on its back. Their was a large heart shaped holl in its stomack and it had dozens of twisted tenticals covering its face. The two preapred to fight this new threat.

* * *

Axel was leaning aganist the wall in Marluxia's base room. In the room with him was Larxene who was sitting on a couch, she one of the organizations two female members. Her black coat was mostly the same as the others, but with the boots being heeled and more feminine. She had brigh blonde hair with two antennae-like strands and green eyes. She was the slimest out of them all "So Axel, what are new guests like ?" She asked him. She was often flirtatious with Axel but he just ignored her.

"You know, the typical emotional people who care and love and go to exterme messaures to save people" He replied to her, she just laughed back child like.

"Nothing special ?"

"Not as far as I can see, so I dont why Marluxia wanted them here"

"I dont either, but in the end i hope i can break them" Larxene said giggled.

"Yeah the one thing your good at, killing and making people lifes a misery. I wonder why Marluxia like you."

"Do you try to be funny or what ?"

"Just trying to remeber having a heart"

"We're better off without"

"I see why Demyx didnt like you"

"Just wait to i get back to him, i'll have some fun then"

"See you act like you do have one somtimes"

"Shut up Axel"

"Why do you two keep trying to remeber..." A voice said, they both looked to see Marluxia coming in"... About what a heart is like ?" He asked.

"No real reason, just passing time" Axel responded and Larxene stood up.

"Then do somthing else" He replied.

"Anyway what did you tell the superior, about those people here ?"

"I said that intruders had infiltrated the castle and that we could handle it"

"Did he buy it that ease ?" Larxene asked him.

"I assuerd him the sistuation was in controll"

"Yeah he'd hate to lose his second castle"

"Right, our "guests" should only be on the 3rd floor by then and the other members should leave before Sora gets here" Larxene added.

"We should inform Vexen and the others" Axel surgested.

"I sent a Dusk to tell them" Marluxia replied

"Well I guess its better than having to hear his laugh"

"Anyway my plan is unchanged"

"Okay i'll leave you two to...what ever you do when no one's around" Axel said and left the room.

"Does he surspect ?" Marluxia asked Larxene

"He seems to go along with it"

"Fine, he will have to prove himself in the end"

* * *

The large shadow was that tall that it touched the celing. It looked down at Lightning and Hope and didnt do anything, just stared at them. "Hope stay back Lightning" said as she saw it move.

The shadow punched the ground and a pool of darkness went all over from it hit the ground. Shadows came up from it attacked the pair. Lightning and Hope easily took care of them but more kept coming out the darkness, Lightning jumped over hit the large shadow's hand causing it to pull it out and stand back up.

It then knelt down and put its hand back shoot out balls of darkness from the heart shaped holl from its chest. It hit Hope and knocked him to the ground, another went for him but Lightning blocked it. After a while it got tired of this and stood back up. It then fell to the ground and put its left hand into the ground.

"Whats it doing ?" Hope asked.

"I dont know but stay back from it !" Lightning replied.

After a while it pulled out a dark ball of energy and lifted it up to from the ground. It held it up high and droped it, it turned into many smaller ones and hit the two former L'cie with great force. Lightning looked up as it got more smaller energy balls and stood above her. It then went to punch her with them.

_Looks like this is it_

Lightning just closed her eyes and waited for the end. Hope couldnt do anything and it would surly turn its attention to him after her.

I'm sorry...everyone Lightning said silently, letting a sad, faint smile to appear on her face. She prepared herself for the incoming death, hoping for the last time that it would be a painless one.

She waited, and waited patiently, but nothing happened.

She heard a sound of a slash instead. The soldier then opened her eyes slowly, observing her surrounding. The first thing she look was the large shadow from before. It fell down into the endless darkness and sank into it for good.

I'm not...dead yet? She wondered mentally. Lightning then tilted her head aside, looking at Hope who was groaning and grunting in his pain

Who saved us? She wondered again. The pink headed struggled to get up, she winced slightly as she was struck by a surge of pain from her wound. Then she saw a girl about from 15 to 19 standing there with a strage sword. She had blue hair and wore a skimpy outfit, she turned around her face was pretty with blue pale eyes. "Are you okay ?" She asked politely and helped her up, her sword disserpeard into light.

"Um yeah" Lightning replied.

"Your friends okay too just out cold"

"Thanks"

"Oh, where's my manners now ? Im Aqua" The girl said.

"Lightning"

"Its nice to meet you Lightning"

* * *

Marluxia was holding a rose in his quaters away from the others "Somthing like this represents life and death...fitting" He said to himself. He put it down on his bed and turned around as he felt some ones presene. A corridor of darkness opened and a young man stepped out of it.

"Marluxia I need to inform you somthing" He was about 16 and had blue eyes with blue steel hair which coverd his right eye leaving. He wore a black coat aswell and was shorter than Marluxia.

"I rarely see you Zexion. What do you need ?"

"A scent is in the castle. One that can use the keyblade"

"What ? Who is it ?"

"I cant say yet, only that it is a she and she is originaly from here"

"Who is that possible ?"

"I dont know"

"Well thank you for informing me"

"This is get better as it goes along, another keybarer..."Marluxia said quitley to himself

"Did you say somthing, Marluxia ?"

"Nothing"

"I should return down below and entertain your other guests" Zexion said and went to go into the CoD.

"Wait Zexion, I need you to do somthing for me" He said and threw a card at him"Give that to them"

"Nautilus, the city of dreams ?" Zexion said looking at it.

"Use it aganist them"

"Fine and thank you" Zexion walked into the CoD and left, leaving Marluxia alone.

* * *

Lightning, Aqua and Hope had been talking a while about what had happened. She had explained that why they were fightning were called Heartless and that one was called a darkside. She also explained that her weapon was called a keyblade.

"Aqua, why are you here though and how did you get here ?" Hope asked her.

"I...dont know how i got here. I just saw light and ended up outside of here. This place used to my home before..." She went silent "Why are you two here ?"

"My sister was taken hostage by the lord of this castle, Marluxia. Im here to rescue her" Lightning replied.

"Im here to save someone too, my friend Ven"

"Do you know who they are ?"

"Who?"

"Marluxia and the other ones who a black coat"

"No, i havent seen any like them other than..." She remeber who fight with the hooded man.

"What ?"

"Nothing,nothing"

"Fine" Lightning took out the card that Marluxia gave her.

"Whats that ?" Hope asked.

"Its what he gave me, I dont know what it means"

"Let me have a look" Aqua said and Lightning passed it her" I think theres magic in this and has to do with memories"

"Magic ?"

"Yeah, just leave the room with it and it will activate"

"Well why dont we go then ?" Hope said

"We'd best move" They headed to the door at the end of the hall way. When they got there Lightning held up the card and light went into and came out of it.

"That it ?"

"Yes"

"They opened the door and where somewhere familiar to the former L'cie. It was large and train tracks were everywhere, trains went passed on them and gun fire could be heard. Explosion's were seen in the background and gun battles, bodys of people and soldiers where on the ground. Flying things flew past.

"What is this place ?" Aqua asked them.

"Light its..." Hope said to her shocked

"Its... the hanging edge !" Lightning shouted and looked behind her. Soldiers with machine guns wearing full clad armor came running up to them. Their helmets coverd all of the face and two glowing eye lid were lit up with a organe light, when they reached them they aimed there guns at them.

"The purge all over again" Lightning said and drew her blaze edge. Hope took out his boomarng and Aqua summond her keyblade"Hope i can remeber what to do" She said and went to attack them.

* * *

**Review as useall**

**Mobius14 helped me with Aqua's intro, so thanks mate, wont forget it.**

**NoahMatrix1000 : I wont delete this ever.**

**About Marluxia's rose, in the magna he often holds one.**


	3. Hanging Edge

"So who's going first ?" Lightning asked as the soldiers got closer.

"Dont let the L'cie live !" The leader of them said.

"You ready ?" Lightning asked Aqua.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Lets go then !" Lightning shouted.

She rushed at the soldiers cutting through the nearest one to her and proceded by impaling the next one. They now opened fire on them, Aqua jumped over two soldiers and use fira on them. Both of them were incenrated, she looked over to see more coming. She ran and cast blizzaga freezeing them she ran and cut through it and the ice broke. The soldiers feel to pieces. Lightning on the other hand didnt think about it and finished the last soldier off. She turned and faced the others.

"Light there's more are coming !" Hope shouted.

True to his word more soldiers had came, this time in twice the number. Lightning and Aqua charged at them, taking out 3 of them with one turned to see a 5 soldiers aiming at them"Lightning stand back" Aqua said and steped forward. She span round and shot bubbles out of her keyblade at the soldiers. At least 15 bubbles hit them, killing most of them "What did you think of that ?"

"Yeah well watch this" Lightning replied and ran at a group of soldiers. She slashed them from one angle, then another for a load of times. She followed this up with heavy kicks and more of the eneimes fell down dead. She then went at the last one with a strong Blazefire went through his armour and cut him in half. With one last scream the soldier died.

"Was that better ?"

"Well, a bit"

"Only a bit ?" Lightning said and Aqua laughed. Behind her a Marauder dashed at her and knocked her down with his spearlike weapon "Aqua !" Lightning shouted, as the elite soldier walked up to Aqua, his armour was differnt to the others and aimed his spear down to her ,right at her face.

"Say your prayers, you filthy L'cie !" He said coldly and went to finish her. Before he did he looked up to see Lightning, who had jumped at him, her blazefire in both hands. He jumped back from her and rushed at them. She dodged his attack and staggered him.

"Aqua now !" She shouted.

"Right !" Aqua got up and they both jumped at the elite. Two slash's from blazefire and keyblade broke the elite's spear and sent him flying back. All of the soldiers had been beaten.

"Looks like i returned the favor" Lightning said, refering to when they met.

"Your right. Thank you" Aqua replied to her.

"Hey" Hope said who had came over.

"Hope, did you even do any fightning ?" Aqua asked him and he turned red.

"Er...yeah... some came from behind... and you didnt see them... so I took care of them" Hope said thinking about what to say. It was obvius to both the girls that he was lying.

"Right" They both said and laughed.

"What ?"

"You make the worst liar" Aqua replied.

"Worst than Snow" Lightning added, Hope joined in laughing too.

"Fine i didnt do anything"

"Anyway at least your safe"

"Lightning, who were those soldiers and why did they attack us ?" Aqua asked Light. She sighed before answering.

"They Coccon's elite task force PSICOM"

"PSICOM ?"

"It stands for Public Safety and Intelligence Command. Their charged with putting down any resistance and protecting everyone from Pusle. Even if means killing innocent people who just bumped into L'cie"

"L'cie ?"

"We were former L'cie. And all of this, the purge was to get rid of the. It was all just genocide, and my sister became crystal for it and us on the run"

"Im sorry" Aqua said sympathetically.

"Dont be, in the end my sister was saved and were not L'cie anymore. Anyway this is just a memory right ?" Aqua noded" So at least this isnt happening again"

"She's right, so where do we go now ?" Hope asked

"We should find a way out of this memory, back to the castle"

"But which dirction ?"

"Lets just go forward" Aqua said "At least there's no heartless around"

"Dont say that, some might come" Hope said.

"Then I'll get my mouth shut" Aqua replied and giggled. The PSICOM elite woke up and saw that his weapon was destroyed and most of his men dead. He picked up what was left of his spear and headed toward the L'cie. Hope noticed him and alerted the others about him.

"Dont think this is other yet !" He shouted and ran at them.

"This should be easy" Lightning said quitley.

"Dont bet on it !" The elite replied but as he got close, darkness appeard around him" What is this ?" He shouted and watched as a Shadow like thing came up. It looked like the other shadows only it was more humanoid and taller than the other ones. Its antennae were more longer and straighter. It looked at the elite and jumped at him, pulling him into the darkness. Lightning and the others heard him scream and was pulled into it with the shadow. The darkness diserpared.

"Lets just go" Aqua said and sighed. The heartless were nothing but evil.

* * *

In the base room Axel stood up aganist the wall as normal. Larxerne was in there aswell, Serah had been forced to stay in room due to Marluxia's orders. He did not want her to escape, get killed by the heartless or rejoin her sister. She was all so a key factor in his plan of using Lightning."So has the room been fount yet ?" Axel asked Larxene.

"No, why do we have to look for it anyway ?" Larxene replied.

"The superior wants it, but then your going to betray the organization"

"Then why are we looking for it ?"

"I dont know, maybe Marluxia thinks whats in their is important" Axel shrugged

"Whats so special about it anyway ?"

"The superior's friend is apprently in there. Stop asking me things"

"Fine i wont ask no more"

"Well you can answer me somthing. Why do we need that girl Serah ?" Axel asked causing Serah to look over.

"Its all part of Marly's plan to use her"

"Why exactly does he need her for ?"

"Aganist the Keybarer."

"He thinks she can help him take control of him ?"

"So long as we have her sister she will" Larxene said and giggled. In the organization she was well know for sadism and one of the most feared, despite her age. Serah sighed when she heard this, she didnt want no trouble with whoever they were and wanted Lightning safe so she had gone along with them. She turned to face the other girl who was in the room with her. She had bright blonde hair that was in a similar style to hers, and looked about 14 or 15. She wore a white dress, and was drawing on a piece of paper. She remeberd them refer to the girl as Naminé.

"Your name's Naminé right ?" Serah asked her.

"Yes" She replied sadly and quitley.

"Are you okay ?"

"Yes"

"Why are you here ?"

"Im their prisoner. They use me for many things"

"Like what ?"

"Im forced... to mess with peoples minds"

"What ?"

"Reargange their memories"

"What for ?"

"So the organization controlls them. Ive done it to your sister" Namine said with sadness in her voice" Forgive me"

"Its okay" Serah said but she went quite when she saw Larxene walking over to them.

"What are you talking about ?" She demmanded.

"Nothing" Serah answerd for Namine. Larxene replied by slaping her and knocking her off her chair.

"Like I asked you ! So Namine whats so special that you can talk to her about ?"

"Nothing!"

"Your answer or-"

"Leave her !" Serah shouted and got up. Larxene only smiled and electric bused in her hand. She stroke Serah with it and kicked her knocking back and hitting the ground, she was still alive but badly injured.

"Why..did you do that !" Namine then shouted.

"Stop trying to act like you have emotions !" Larxene replied and slaped her "So if you want your "friend" to live you'll just do what we say"

Namine strugled to think of somthing to say but didnt need to as she saw Axel coming over.

"Larxene, stop"

"Why ?"

"Because we still need them. And if there dead your plan to take over isnt happening any time soon. Be sides dont we need to see Marluxia ?"

"Fine" She said and walked away "Just watch out to forward to when we dont need you both" She smiled and left the room with Axel. Namine helped Serah up.

"Are you okay ?" The younger girl asked.

"Barely. Thank you"

"Im sorry about that"

"Im just glad they've gone"

"Then why did you stick up for me ?"

"Becasue my friend and she had no right to do that"

"Friend..." Namine mutterd. _Can a Nobobdy have friends ? _She thought and sighed "Thank you"

* * *

Lightning and the others had been following the tracks on the Hanging edge. Every now and then Heartless or PSICOM would show up and attack them but they were allways betean with ease. To Aqua though most of what she had seen was surprising as she had never seen anything like it before.

"Aqua what is it ?" Lightning asked noticeing Aqua looked surprised.

"Its just ive never seen anything like this. Those weapons, armour, vehicles" She replied.

"You've never seen anything like it ?"

"No never"

"Where did you live ?"

"I used to live in this castle, a long time ago but it dosent feel like long"

"What was it like their ?"

"It was okay, but we never had these things. It wasent like it is now"

"I bet it was. My home isnt far away from here but im worried about Hope" Lightning said without Hope hearin as he ahead of them.

"Why ?"

"His mother died here. Im hoping it dosent stur up any bad memories"

"How did she die ?"

"A sanctum air strike. She was fightning them and got killed. It took Hope ages to except it"

"I hope nothing like that happens for him. He reminds me of Ven..." She said quitley.

"Did you say somthing ?"

"Oh, just that i hope nothing bad happens for him" As they carried on a large light was in front of them.

"Looks like were almost out then" Hope said to the girls.

"Yeah but..." Lightning said, feeling the presnece of someone else...

_Meanwhile..._

A person had been watching them and following them since they arrived. Watching from another platform, he had witnesssed them battle PSICOM, Heartless and the new shadow. His alligenace belonging to the Organization.

"I see why they have intrest in them" He said to himself.

For a second Lightning had a feeling she was being watched. She looked around to see a figure with heavy arnour, a horned helmet that corved his face , a purple cape and carring a large sword walk into a CoD. He turned around and saw her looking. His yellow glowing eyes in the darkness.

Maybe he smiled at her ? His helmet blocked it and he walked in to the CoD vanishing into the darkness. As the darkness closed the armour disapeard revealing who it was. But she never saw this.

* * *

_In the Base room..._

"Their almost out of the first memory" Axel stated

"They have proved strong aganist the heartless and the mind" Marluxia stated, now holding a rose." But they have far to go yet"

"Yeah and they better or..." Larxene's gaze went towards Serah.

"Thats right"

"So whos going to give them the next card ?" Marluxia asked them.

"I'll go" Axel said.

"No, I will" Larxene demanded" Its about time i saw them"

"Fine." Marluxia said and threw to her the card.

"Just dont go to far"

"Im not dumb Axel, im only going to play the toy not break it" Larxene said and opened a CoD.

"Dont underestimate them" Marluxia snorted." And dont get yourself killed."

"I wont" She replied and walked over to Serah and leaned down to her ear. "You'd better hope that they fight good or,heheh, you wont see your beloved sister again" She wishperd into her ear and walked into the CoD.

* * *

**Larxene your so cruel and can be a bitch, but when your hot and make cute faces somtimes I dont mind writing for you.**

**Well review as normal.**


	4. The Savage Nymph

Aqua took the first step into the next hall of Castle Oblivion, it being the same as the first with only a small differnece. Lightning and Hope where behind her coming out of Hanging edge, a memory of their past, the place in there had her amazed as she had never seen a world like it before. But she had one thing on her mind and that was him. Ventus, her old friend who she but in the hidden chamber of the castle to keep him safe, she wonderd if he was okay with all the heartless about.

"Aqua dont go to far ahead !" Lightning shouted to her as they entered the hall.

"What are you worried about ?" Aqua asked.

"Those Heartless things mostly"

"Why are you worried about them ? We can beat them easy !" Hope said to her.

"Yeah, but..."

"You've killed PSICOM soldiers who were tougher than them"

"And from what ive seen, thats saying somthing" Aqua added.

"Right" Lightning snorted and laughed the others joined in just a few seconds after.

"Well what do we do now ?" Hope asked Aqua " We dont have another of those cards Marluxia gave us."

"Hmm, i dont know. Maybe we should just leave this hall first, we might not need another one." Aqua replied. She had begone to trust Lightning and Hope, like her old friends Micky, Terra and Ventus. She just hoped nothing like their fates would happen to her new friends. Still it didnt seem likley, every so far had been easy and didnt seem like anything bad would happen. And maybe if she was lucky, she would see her friend again.

"Lightning ! Aqua !" She heard Hope shout and they lookedto see a CoD a few feet away from them. A girl about 19 walked out of it. She had blonde hair with antennae-like strands. Like all members of the organization she wore a black coat.

"Your with Marluxia arent you ?" Lightning asked keeping her hand near her Blazefire.

"Too clever, im Larxene. You enjoying your stay at castle oblivion ?" She asked.

"What are you talking about ?" Aqua asked.

"Ah yes, the keyblade bearer that came from here. How does it feel to be home ?"

"It would be a lot better, if none of you were around !" Aqua replied with anger in her voice. Larxene just laughed at this.

"And you" She said to Lightning now."Your sister was asking about you"

"Serah ? She's here ?" Lightning replied drawing her Blazefire.

"Yes she is. But she was so annoying that i had to shut her up."

"You what !" Lightning shouted at her. Larxene just giggled and electric went all over her, in both of her hands 4 small knifes appered. Apon seeing this Aqua summoned her Keyblade and Hope pulled out his boomarang.

"Does it hurt knowing the truth ?" Larxene asked and rushed straight at Lightning, she kicked her in the stomack knocking her back. She then turned to Aqua and Hope and threw her knifes at them. They both quickly dodged them both and the knifes returned to Larxene."I hope you can put i a better fight than that" She said and appeard behind Aqua, she slashed her three times, knocking her forward.

Aqua turned round and hit in the chest and jumped up in the air slashing down on her. Larxene blocked this and jumped back with a grin on her face. " Lightning !" She shouted and volts of electity hit the blue haired girl. It didnt hurt her much though as she charged back at Larxene. The two tried to attack each other put kept on blocking each other. Lightning had now got up and ran at Larxene cutting her through the stomack.

"Just returing the favaor"Lightning said coldly. Larxene got up and put her hand up.

"Cure!" She shouted and a green flower appeard above her. Green stuff came down and healed her. "Now lets see if this is intresting" She then rushed at them both from differnt sides attacking them and jumped up in the air. Electric flowed through both of her hands and she held the both togther. 6 Lightning blots struck both of the girls, knocking them back aganist the wall. She then walked over to Hope who was ready to fight."You dont think you can win do ya ?" She asked.

"I know i can !" He replied to the her. Larxene just laughed at him.

"Fine then. Im gonna break you !"The Savage Nymph attacked him from all differnt sides and threw him up into the air, she jumped above him and brought Lightning bolts down on him. He hit the ground and looked up to her. She stood the giggling and a clone of her appeard besides her. They threw Hope up again and repatably shocked him. Hope hit the ground again, now in emense pain. The clone returned into Larxene."I should of known you would all be useless." She said and went to finish Hope off.

Before Larxene could, Lightning ran at her and cut through her again, she then kicked her back. The savage nymph preaperd a Lightning attack when Aqua used a shotlock on her. Bubbles and water hit her and Larxene's lightning stuck herself. Aqua and Lightning went to finish her when she opnend a CoD."So this was worth it. Here's your reward. Ta-ta" She snorted and droped card before running into it.

"Hope are you okay !" Aqua asked helping him up. She cast cure on him.

"Yeah...thanks." He replied.

"That damn bitch !" Lightning cursed, putting her Blazefire away. She walked over and picked up the card."Looks like we can use this. Hope are you sure your okay ?" She asked and walked over to them both.

"Yes. But who are they ? What do they want with us ?"

"I dont know. Marluxia clamis to be the lord of the castle, so he's probably in charge. If we find him, we make him talk. Lets just move for now." She said and helped Hope over.

* * *

Larxene walked into the base room from the CoD, to see Axel and Marluxia in there. She walked over to the coach and dropped down on it, her head landing on a cushion."So Larly, how did you fight go ?" Axel asked her, he was leaning aganist the wall as normal.

"Good, i almost took out that little silver haired brat." She replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"But you didnt"

"That blue haired bitch almost fried me with her water spells. Im not gonna get killed by a bunch of losers"

"I thought you were the most sadistic out of us all ?"

"Shut up"

"Anyway now what then ?" Axel asked Marluxia. He had a grin on his face.

"We leave this to our youngest member" He replied "The cloaked schemer"

"I'll go take care of the other guests. You two have a nice time" Axel said and left by CoD.

* * *

As Lightning, Hope and Aqua enterd into the next memory, Lightning couldnt shake the feeling that they were being watched. By somthing familiar that had been watching before. At first she dissmissed it and went to walk through the door when she heard a clanging sound behind her. She turned to see the armour wearing man from before walking towards her. She quickly pulled out her Blazefire and aimed it at him.

"Who are you ?" She demanded and took a step closer.

"Shouldnt you know ?" The amoured figure responded with a deep voice.

"Never seen you before." She replied, changing from blade mode to gun mode.

"This is from your memories. Well then lets see what it can do." The armoured man said and charged at her, with his large blade in the right hand. When he got close to her he slashed at her from the right. Lightning predicted this and jumped back to the wall, she then jumped back at him shooting. He moved his large sword around blocking all the bullets from hitting him and went to attack her again.

Lightning landed on his sword and jumped off it, shooting him in the back. He fell forward but just laughed it off, he turned round to see Lightning turing her weapon back to blade mode. He droped his sword down and walked towards her."Well this idea was bad" He said his voice changed to a more younger, softer one. Darkness went around the armour and it faded away. In its place was teenager about Hope's age, but just a little older. He had steel-blue hair and wore a black coat just like the others. "I hope you enjoyed our little test" he said.

"What ?" Lightning asked the boy.

"This was just a test, both me and Larxene."

"You call all of this a test ? Trying to kill us ?"

"If we wanted you dead, you would be by now. Take this." He said and threw a card at her. "It will give you any magic you used in your past back. Enjoy." He snorted and opened a CoD.

"Who are you ? All of you ?"

"You'll learn soon enough. But I would keep my card up, if you dont want to end up like that moron Snow" He said to her evily and walked into the CoD. diserpearing.

"Snow..." Lightning said to herself and wonderd what he ment. Sure they didnt get along good but they were going to be family soon.

_A few minutes later..._

A CoD opened in the base room and Zexion walked out of it. Marluxia, Larxene, Namine and Serah were all in there but not Axel. Marluxia was the first to notice him and walked over to him, he held his rose in his left hand. "So Zexion how did it go ?" He asked, Zexion went to answer Larxene said somthing first.

"Not as good as I did by the look of it" She said.

"Well, dont as good as i intened. That illusion was useless." He replied to them both.

"How so ?" Marluxia asked.

"She didnt remeber anything about it. Fightning as it was weak, i need to use a stronger one."

"Or maybe your not just good at fightning" Larxene said.

"Your hardly did good yourself"

"But better than you. I almost killed that littler brat, Zexy" Larxene giggled when she called him this.

"Please dont call me that" Zexion replied to her.

"Why ? I think it sounds good."

"Yeah, but-"

"And it sums you up." She said and smiled at him. He didnt know what to say back.

"Enough. I dont see why any of you act like you have emotions. All they do is make your heart weak ? Have you foorgoten what happened when you had one ?" Marluxia said to her with an evil tone.

"No" She replied and openend a CoD."Im going" She went to walk into it when Marluxia said somthing to her.

"..." Marluxia just watched as Larxene close the CoD. "Anyway Zexion i want you use this." Marluxia said and handed him a card."A memory from the younger girl. Namine said it has the most power"

"Is that all you require ?"

"If they survive give them this. It take them to the boy's home" The graceful assassin responded and gave him another card. "I trust you know what to do"

* * *

Lightning walked through the door into the next world. Hope and Aqua had already enterd and had not seen Lightning's battle with Zexion. She looked around when she enterd, it was night and the sky was filled with stars. A castle could be seen in the distance, it looked as if they were on top of a peek or cliff. A waterfall was near by aswell, Hope came over to Lightning when she walked through"Light waht happend ?" He asked her.

"Yeah i just-nothing. Where's Aqua ?" She replied to him and saw Aqua.

"I think somthing's wrong with her"

"I'll go see" She walked over to wear Aqua was standing and noticed that she was looking up to the sky."Are you okay ?" She asked.

"Its just..."

"What ?"

"This... my home..." Aqua said softly to them both. "Where i spent my last night togther with them" She went to hold somthing around her neck but remeberd that she didnt have it.

_Terra..._

_Ven..._

* * *

**Sorry its been a long time since i updated. ****Yeah, I know Zexion is loyal to the Organization, but i think he would have been better working with Marluxia.**

**Garland is just a cameo since Lightning fights him in Dissidia 012. And i wanted to use Zexion more.**


	5. Memories, suspicion and death

Chapter 5: Memories, suspicion and death

Aqua walked over to the edge where she spent the last night together with her friends. She was shocked to see the place as it originally was before Xehanort killed their master and destroyed it and before it became Castle Oblivion.

"Aqua?" Hope asked as he noticed her walk over to the edge.

"I'm fine." She responded. She remembered that night like it was yesterday, though she didn't know how long it had been since then.

_10 years ago..._

"_Ven, you hopeless sleepy head!" Aqua said as she looked down on Ventus and smiled at him. He smiled back and sat up._

"_Give me a break Aqua!" He replied looking around where he had fallen to sleep._

"_You should have at least brought a blanket!" Aqua said again. The two walked over and sat by the cliff._

"_Hey Aqua, why are there so many stars?" Ventus asked her._

"_Well they say-"Aqua went to talk but was cut off by someone else._

"_That each and every one of those stars is another world. The lights shining just like our hearts." A voice said. They looked to see Terra walking over."In other words that means their just like you."_

"_Hey! What does that mean?" Ventus asked him._

"_You'll know some day." Terra replied._

"_I want to know now!" Ventus persisted, after that Aqua laughed._

"_What is it?"_

"_You two, you make the worse brothers!" She said and they all started laughing. That was the last night they were ever together._

_Present..._

Aqua felt like she had a headache and fell down to the ground in pain. Hope and Lightning ran over to her."Aqua are you okay?" Lightning asked her as they pulled her up.

"Um...yeah...let's just go." She replied and walked off with the others. She felt like there was something familiar about where she was standing but couldn't remember. She also felt like she had forgot something.

* * *

"I'm...sorry..." Naminé said as she removed the memory of Aqua, Ventus and Terra under the stars, from Aqua's mind. Something Naminé would be forced to do countless over the passing days. It made something inside her hurt but she didn't know what.

"Am I going to have do this to Sora and the rest of them? Just so Marluxia can take over?" She said to herself and sighed.

* * *

Zexion arrived on the 2nd floor basement's base room by CoD. When he was working with the other members this was where they plotted. As far as he knew they still trusted him and did not know he had sided with Marluxia. The room itself was dark with nothing in it, unlike the 13th floor."This place was also too dark." Zexion said to himself.

As Zexion walked into the next room he saw a man about 6 foot tall that was powerfully built, about 35 years old. He had blue eyes and orange-brown hair that stuck up a bit. Like the rest of the organization he wore a black coat."Zexion, I haven't seen you in a while." The man asked stepping forward a bit.

"I've been helping Marluxia above. There are intruders on the upper floors as well, Lexaeus." He replied to him.

"Are they as weak as the one's down here?" Lexaeus asked.

"No. One of them wields a key blade." Zexion explained. This took Lexaeus by surprise.

"But only Sora and that mouse are the only known wielders! Neither of them are here."

"And the scent of her originates from here."

"Interesting." A different voice said. Another black coat wearing man walked into the room. He was about 30 with green eyes and had long blonde hair with two parts of it going down to his chest."And it's not of castle oblivion is it?"

"No Vexen, from before this place. That's what makes it strange."

"Well what are you going to do?" Vexen asked.

"Lexaeus. Would you like to see if she's of any value to the organization?" Zexion asked handing him the card.

"Consider it done." He replied.

"Good, I should return to the 13th floor now." Zexion said and left by a CoD.

"Does he think we don't know?" Vexen asked Lexaeus.

"Yes. We will have to take care of him as well if Marluxia's plan succeeds." He said and sighed.

"A shame, considering that he's been with us since he was born.

"Why Zexion would betray us I don't know. He was loyal until he came here."

"Hmm. Maybe he was promised some high ranking position or something along those lines." Vexen suggested.

"He is a good manipulator, I'll give Marluxia that."

"He has no respect for us though! That bastard thinks himself better, even though we out rank him!" Vexen shouted, he utterly despised Marluxia and any other members bellow his rank that didn't treat him with the respect he deserved.

"I would agree with you there." Lexaeus said."Though i would be more concerned about that emotion you just showed."

"Emotion? That was just an outburst of remembrance. But what I said still stands." Vexen snorted to The Silent Hero.

"Fair enough." Lexaeus replied folding his arms.

"Anyway, how do you think we should handle this situation?" Vexen asked him, calming down.

"I'll take that intruder down bellow to the floor where they are."

"And?"

"I'll kill him in front of their friends, and make them think Marluxia ordered it. That should make them go against him. Unless he uses' Namine's power."

"Yes that would be a problem. But i have solution for that... one of my replica's..."

"Consider it done." Lexaeus said and walked into a corridor of darkness.

Vexen went back into the computer room where he was working on his "masterpiece"."He will be surprised to see this, his exact double." Vexen said to himself looking at the figure in the capsule and then laughed to himself. On the table next to it was a mask/helmet that could cover your entire face, not letting out one detail. The replica would wear it, like his original self did.

* * *

"This must be where Terra fought our..." Aqua said to herself as they entered the courtyard near the castle that would become Castle Oblivion. Outside it was where Terra fought Master Eraqus; apparently he tried to kill Ven when he discovered the truth, though it took much of him to do it. After Terra intervened Xehanort killed their master.

"Your friend?" Lightning asked after hearing her talk. Aqua looked surprised and then answered back.

"Yes, he fought our master...here. He was tricked into fighting him and then Xehanort killed him." Aqua said and turned away.

"I'm sorry." Lightning replied.

"Don't be." Aqua replied. She remembered something else then as well that happened outside. What started it all.

_10 years ago..._

_As Aqua walked out of the castle she saw both Terra and Ven. Terra donned his armour and summoned his vehicle. He flew up into the air and disappeared into a light. Ven did the same, and Aqua saw all of it._

"_Ven come back!" She shouted at him. He heard her and looked back._

"_Sorry Aqua!" He replied and flew off._

"_Ven !" Aqua donned her armour and flew off as well leaving her home. She would only come back one final time before everything changed._

_Present..._

They got closer to the castle and entered it. It was much shorter than its future version and there was a flock of stairs in front of them. At the top was the throne room, which was a large room with three thrones at the end of it.

Aqua walked over to them, remembering her mark of mastery test. She was the only one that passed it and became a true keyblade master.

_10 years ago..._

"_And now we come to the mark of mastery. This is neither a contest nor battle for supremacy."Master Eraqus said to both his students, Terra and Aqua. His other one, Ventus (or Ven), watched from the side._

"_Both of you may prevail or neither. But I'm sure that are guest-Master Xehanort did come so far to see our youngest prospectors fail." He said again. Venus looked over at the man sitting down. He was in his seventies and balled. He looked back him with a grin."Begin." Eraqus said and summoned glowing spheres of light. However darkness encircled them and they went to attack."What?" He asked and Terra and Aqua got ready to fight._

"_Ven get to safety!" Aqua shouted. _

_Ven summoned his key blade" Don't worry about me guys! Just concentrate on the exam!" He replied._

_After the battle..._

"_That was unexpected, but it was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. And now we come to the final trial. Terra, Aqua you will face each other in combat."_

_After the final battle..._

"_We have deliberated and decided. Terra, Aqua you both preformed greatly, but only Aqua has shown the mark of mastery. Terra there is always next time. Aqua as out newest master there is certain knowledge you must know. Come to me later and I will explain." Master Eraqus said and left. Ventus ran over and Aqua faced Terra._

"_Terra..." Aqua said sympathetically._

"_I'm sorry; I thought you had it..." Ventus said after._

"_The darkness in me...Where did it come from." Terra said to himself and walked off."I need some time on my own."_

_Present..._

As she got near the throne she had a head ache again and fell on to it.

A flash of light and everything that happened in that room, in the past, she forgot.

"What...what was I...? Thinking about?" She asked herself, she saw Hope coming over to her. She felt like something was familiar again and that she was forgetting something.

"Aqua are you okay?" He asked as he noticed a tear roll down her face.

"I think I'm forgetting about my friends and those I care about..."

"He did say to lose is to find. Don't worry, you'll remember in the end." Hope comforted her.

"I chose don't want to forget... what matters the most."

"What does matter the most? To you?"

"My friends, my home, everyone I met... what I'm fighting for."

"And are you afraid of that?"

"Yes..."

"Just don't worry. We're here for you. And when you find your friend, he'll remember most of it, so you won't forget."

"But-"

"Just don't think about it and you wont forget."

Aqua smiled at him" You remind me of Ven."

"See! You haven't forgotten about him have you!"

"Thank you Hope..."

* * *

Serah was sat on the coach in the base room, being made to play chess with Zexion. He had asked her and she didn't want any trouble like with Larxene. Apparently he only wanted to play to test his strategic and tactical skills. Larxene was lying next to him, reading a book. Naminé was drawing a picture, which Serah had learned was how she influenced memories.

"Why so silent?" Zexion asked looking up at her. She looked back and thought before answering back, as Larxene was there.

"I just don't want any..." Serah said but he answered back first.

"Problems? Don't worry Larxene's in a good mood. Just do as we ask and you can be with your sister again before long." Zexion said and then Larxene talked.

"Zexy, why are you hear anyway?" Larxene asked sitting up.

"Don't call me that please and what do you mean by that?" Zexion asked back to hear, not knowing if she meant joining the conspiracy or being in the room itself.

"Didn't Marluxia ask you to handle those...pawns?" She said trying to be funny. To which he was not amused and stared blankly at her. Serah wasn't either and starred too. And Naminé didn't even notice."Fine, it was a bad joke. But why aren't you though?"

"I prefer not to get my hands dirty. Plus if they can survive a battle with Lexaeus, they may be useful to us." He replied moving a piece on the board.

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough?" Larxene snorted referring to her previous battle with Lightning.

"Well, you did throw the fight didn't you?" He replied moving another.

"Yep, I did. Just check that you knew." Larxene said. She hated it when people doubted her skill.

"Well why don't you get back to your book? What is it about again? Sadism? "He suggested. When Serah heard this she felt a chill go up her spine.

"Yes. Why?"

"Let me concentrate on this. I need to see if my skills are as good as I think they are, even if this is...well...boring. If only Luxord was here."

"Yeah, then we could all lose our money. He's unbeatable at cards. Got it memorized?" Axel said. He had just arrived through a corridor of darkness.

"Axel, where have you been?" Larxene asked and walked over to him.

"No where." He replied.

"Now you can tell me." She said sexily. And put her hand on his chest."It'll be our secret..."

_Is she hitting on me? _Axel thought. It wouldn't have been the first time, but he didn't know how to respond, much like back then.

"I told you nowhere." He replied and took her hand off her chest. She got closer to him now.

"Come on Axel, I know you want to." She said again and Axel sighed.

"Why are you even trying this? We don't have hearts. Plus you're not even my type. Got it memorized?" Axel snorted. Zexion chuckled when he heard this and Larxene just walked over to the door.

"Forget it, men without hearts are so boring." She and walked into the room.

"Even only Vexen heard that." Zexion said to himself.

Larxene walked over to the computer in the room. It had been screens on it; the organization had used dusk's to fit the castle with cameras. Nomura brand. Larxene and the others took turns to use it, to see where the L'cie and any other intruder where.

When she sat down on the chair by it, what she saw on the monitor shocked her with rage."Lexaeus!" she said to herself and ran out of the room to the others.

* * *

It was dark and the moon was full. A boy 14 years old, with blue eyes and brown spiky hair, woke up from where he had been sleeping and looked around. He was the key blade master and had saved the every world from the Heartless and was looking for his friend, who had stayed on the other side of the door to darkness... His two friends with him had just disappeared! He walked forward a bit when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to look but nothing was there.

"Along this road is something you need..." A voice spoke. He turned around to the front this time and saw a man wearing a black hooded coat standing in the road in front of him. His hood was drawn so he couldn't make anything of him.

"However in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you..." The man said and disappeared. The boy had no choice but to follow the road where the man had been standing. The road that lead to the castle of oblivion.

* * *

Lightning was the first to leave the memory of Aqua's home, into the next hall of castle oblivion. She had been getting tired of all of these memories and how big the castle was, but thought she should leave Aqua to herself in there. She just wanted to rescue Serah, find Snow and Sazh and leave. Still, she thought maybe she should help Aqua. This place seems unlikely to be home anymore.

"Light! Where are you?" She heard Hope ask.

"In here!" She shouted back. A few seconds later Aqua and Hope came into the next hall.

"Aqua, are you okay after that?" Lightning asked her. She could tell that Aqua had been crying.

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"Do you want to stop for a bit or carry on?" Hope asked her again.

"No, let's just carry on." She said again and they walked down the hall. When they got to the stairs something fell down that made them all jump. It was a man wearing a white coat and a bandanna, blond hair and was 20 years old. It was Snow.

"Snow!" Hope shouted and ran over to him." Are you okay?" He asked.

"Serah...she's up their..." He said before passing out.

"Hope, you stay here!" Lightning ordered before running up the stairs. She was followed by Aqua.

Up the stairs they saw Serah on the ground cowering. also saw another man wearing a black coat with his hood up, with a large sword.

"Your executioner!" He roared and cut right through Serah. He had enough power that it bisected her. Blood purred out of her and her body faded into gold light. A heart flew up into the air.

"Serah!"Lightning screamed as she saw all of this. She had just reached the top to witness all of this.

"Humph. That weakling died. Her heart would have gone to Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds." He said taking his hood off. He was about 30 and had orange-brown hair."But then I don't have a keyblade. Her heart will just find its way to a heartless, that one becoming more powerful itself. Though I doubt it will."

"What?" Aqua asked summoning her key blade.

"Marluxia didn't need him. So I was ordered to kill her. Not like she had a chance."

"You bastard!" Lightning shouted and drew her Blaze fire saber.

"You think you can win? You should use that rage on Marluxia, not me. He caused all of this."

"I know..." Was all that she replied.

"Everything and you know it. Why waste time here?"

"Your right."

"Lightning?" Aqua asked.

"Go and strike down the Graceful Assassin, that is your mission is it not ?"

"Yes...but first im going to kill you !" She screamed at him. The man replied by slash his black red axe-blade and stepping forward.

"Fine. You chose this fate for yourself! I Lexaeus will not yield to craven weaklings like you!" He roared and charged at them.


	6. The 13th struggle

**Im back to writting this then. Though im changing a few things, so you might want to re-read the rest of the chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The 13th struggle**

Lexaues charged right out Lightnng and Aqua, his axeblade ready to strike. When he neared them he jumped in the air and brought it down on them. Lightning and Aqua jumped out of the way his his axeblade neared them. Aqua struke him three times with her keyblade knocking him back a bit. Lightning jumped and cut him a few times with her Blazefire saber as well. Lexaeus stood still and laughed a little.

"What's so funny ?" Aqua demmanded.

"You two. Your so called attacks are pathetic." He replied and then stoped laughing. He ran quickly at Aqua and struke her once, then lifted his blade to do so again. This time when he hit her, a large bang and shockwave was caused by it.

"Aqua !" Lightning shouted.

As Aqua got knocked up aganist the wall Lexaeus turned his attention to Lightning. She ran at him, hit him three times ans jumped back shooting with her Blaze fire."You cant run !" Lexaeus roared and his axeblade turned red. He threw it at her,without any trouble at all, and it almost knocked her down the stairs. The blade returned to Lexaeus, who wasent amused so far with this battle."Why did Marluxia bring you here ? This is just a waste of my time."

"Heal !" He heard a female voice say. He looked to see Aqua back on her feat and running at him, he got ready and prepared to hit her. When he did attack she jumped over his blade and cast Fira right at him, causing him to go back a few steps.

"I might of been a bit hasty."

"Your right you were ! Aqua replied and went hit him. He just jumped back and stuck back, to which Aqua dodged as well.

"Come on, fight like you mean it ! Is this the true power of the keyblade ? A brat who cant even fight ?" Lexaeus said and laughed as her mocked Aqua

"Shut up !"

As she got up, Lightning noticed somthing that had fallen out of her carrying pack. It was the card Zexion had given her_. Didn't he say it would give me the magic i knew back ? Can i use this to win ?_ she thought. It looked like she might need to use it, given her opponents strength.

_Meanwhile..._

"So thats what they've done. Are they still fightning now ?" Marluxia asked, holding a rose as normal.

"Yes, what are gonna do ? He said you ordered it !" Larxene replied walking backwards and forwards around the room. Axel was leaning aganist the wall and Zexion was sitting down on a chair. Serah and Namine were sitting in the corner of the room.

"We'll use Namine. She can wipe this whole incident from the minds." He replied.

"Make sure you do it after the fight." Zexion added to the converstion.

"Why ?" Larxene snorted and walked over to him.

"She's think we killed her sister. Naturaly their angry. That'll make them fight harder and to the limits." He replied to the sadistic girl.

"But it would also show us their true strength." Marluxia counter Zexion.

"True, but can you risk it ?

"When i tell you to, remove it from the memories. And do it on her too." He said and looked at Serah who glared back at with hate.

"Yes...sir..."Namine said sadly.

Marluxia then looked at Serah again. He heard her say somthing but didnt pay much to it."You can hate me all you want but it wont change a thing in the end." He said to Serah with an evil smile on his face and crushed the rose he was holding."And you'll end up like that if you do anything to interfere."

"It looks like some ones being a bad girl. Are you taking after me ?" Larxene asked as she walked over to Serah and giggled.

"No..." Serah replied, shaking in fear as she walked over.

"You'd better behave or... do you remeber what happend last time ?" Larxene asked again grabing hold of Serah's face.

"Ok..ay..."

"Thats right be a good girl." Larxene said and let her face go.

This is getting tiring and complicated. The soon this over the better. Axel thought and left the room.

"Marluxia, do you really trust him ?" Zexion asked.

"No. He's either neutral or been sent to take care of traitors."

"Well then, what are we going to do ?" Larxene said and sat on a nearby chair.

"When a change comes for him to prove himself or for us to dispose of him, we'll take it." He replied.

_Meanwhile..._

Lightning held the card up and felt somthing change inside her. Like she had gotten more powerful, bu at first she didnt pay attention to it. Lexaeus was running stright at her ! When she went to attack him she noticed her hand was glowing. Out of it she shot a shard of ice at him. For a change it looked like it actual hurt him."So you can fight." He said before dusting himself down.

"Come on then lets go !" Lightning screamed and Aqua jumped to her side.

"Return to the earth !" Lexaeus shouted holding his blade up with both his hands. Red darkness came all over him as he held up and the blade turned in to a rock/stone sword. He jumped in the air and brought it down, causing a large band and eathquake that could be felt everywhere in the castle.

Aqua and Lightning barely dodged it but that wasent the start of their problems. Rocks came out of the ground as they run and followed them around. After a while they stoped and Aqua ran at him casting Fira, Watera and an numer of differnt spells.

Lightning at the same time ran at him firing her Blazefire and then both of them ready their weapons.

Lexaeus, asuming they were going to stirke from the ground preaperd for the attack and got ready to cut them both down. When he did, to his surprise they jumped of his blade , up into the air cut him twice in the stomack.

He grunted in pain at this fell to the ground from their attack.

"I'll end this now! Aqua shouted, knowing this was their chance to finih the fight completly and end Lexaeus.

Aqua then attacked him again but this time she was meet with a differnt response as he stood back up

He blocked most of her attacks and grabed her by the neck. He lifted her and then threw up into the air, he jumped up to meet her and hit her body with his axe blade. Lightning watched in horror as Aqua sufferd from the Silent Hero's attacks.

"Enough ! This ends here !" Lightning screamed as Aqua hit the ground, and ran right at Lexaeus. She cut him once and reaptible slash and shot him followed by kicks. After she had finished she used her anti gravity skill to shoot him and the knocked him in to the air. From there she quickly and reaptible cut him up and end it by throwing him to the ground.

She landed a few feet away from him.

Lexaeus was batterd and his body was coverd in blood. He tried to get up but couldnt and just fell back down to the ground.

"I... mis...judged...you." He said weakly and fell down to the ground. He held onto his sword, pain going trhought his body. Darkness came out of the ground from where he was and covered him completly.

Lightning watched,out of breath, as the Silent Hero faded into darkness.

Then there was a flash of light and everything that had just happened, was lost to her.

"Are...you okay ?" Lightning asked Aqua. Though she knew they were both okay, she wanted to make sure,it felt like she had been fightning but she couldnt remeber a thing about what just happaned. Also she felt like she had forgoten someone and somthing important.

"Yeah. But i feel like ive forgoten somthing." Aqua replied, she too was out of breath.

"I do as well."Lightning said and she walked over to somthing that was on the floor. It was another card and it had an image of her hometown of Bodhum."Bodhum..."

"Did you say somthing Lightning ?"

"Yes, this card. Its of my home Bodhum."

"Really ? Well i look forward to seeing where you live."

"More like where i did live. Anyway wheres Hope ?"

"Im other here !" A voice shouted. Lightning looked to see Hope and Snow as well coming up the stairs. _What the hell ? Where'd he come from ?_ Lightning thought as she saw them both walk up. Regardless it was good to see him again.

"Snow where did you come from ?" Was Lightning's first question.

"I dont really remeber. I just woke up down there but, i think i was fightning some one." He replied, and then noticed Aqua."Hey who you ? Im Snow."

"Oh im Aqua. Its nice to meet you." She replied and blushed.

"Is my dashing hero look working off ?" Snow said and Aqua blushed again.

"Snow, knock it off. Your engaged to Serah !" Lightning shouted.

"Hey cant i joke a little ? Some people..."

"Anyway what now ?"

"I fount another card. Its of Bodhum. Thats where were going next." Lightning replied and walked over to the door with the card.


End file.
